Gentlemens' FancySakura crossover collection
by Gigicerisier
Summary: A collection of Sakura crossover drabbles with different fandoms.
1. Chapter 1

Gentlemens' Fancy-Sakura crossover drabble collection

Ive'started a new Sakura centric drabble collection which featured many wicked male characters from other fandoms. Those drabbles are already on my deviantart gallery.

I'm painfully aware that those drabbles are very OOC however I just wanted to write something different other than SasoSaku. These are only made for my insane love for Sakura Haruno. So bear with me.

As you can see, I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasori will take Sakura and do all raunchy smexual activities with Sakura and live together ETERNALLY.

Anyway, I hope some of you might like these wacky drabbles.

1.

**Kaworu Nagisa/Sakura-Naruto+Rebuilding of Evangelion crossover.**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes...

Ugh...

Groaning from a dull pain, she tried to stand up but her eyes were widen in astonishment and fear as she couldn't recognized the place she was currently in... She saw the remnant of some metal objects resembled a humangous puppet could have belonged to Sasori, her formidable opponent from Akatsuki. but, didn't she and his grandmother defeat him when she was 15?

Abruptly, her body stiffened, feeling another presence just nearby, which was too close for her liking... Her face turned and found two stunning crimsons orbs.

"Ah, Good to see you awake... "

"Wh- "

Her voice stuck inside of her throat as the owner of the eyes was actually floating in air. He was a tall, rather very thin albino young boy. His face was chiseled and pale like a alabaster. Was someone from Akatsuki? No, that organization was gone one year ago... then who was the person in front of her?

"So how do you feel, Lilim? "

"Lilim? Um... I'm afraid but you must have mistaken with someone else. My name isn't Lilim. "

The man blinked and chuckled. Her eyes clouded in confusion.

" A name? Lilim isn't a name. It represents a human in our term. "

Sakura quickly sensed something wasn't right.

She narrowed her eyes, discreetly moving her hand behind her back to find some arm to defend herself.

"Who... what are you? "

"I'm Kaworu Nagisa, or Tabris, the 17th Angel... "

This time, Sakura was the one who blinked her eyes.

"The 17th Angel? What does it mean? Wha-what are you talking about? What do you mean angel? Are you really an angel? "

Kaworu slightly cocked his head. He couldn't believe as this woman in front of him didn't know what the angel was. How could be possible not to know about them when all human races had been devastatingly battling against his own kind?  
However, her reaction definitely piqued his interest for the woman even more. He was originally wondering why he felt something strong Lilith possessed from her body. Wasn't it supposed to be in Rei Ayanami?

He stared at the girl. She was definitely beautiful with the rose petal coloured hair and porcelain white skin which wasn't eery white like he or Rei possessed. but what stunned him most were memeraizing emerald orbs which reminded him of nature, itself...

"Who are you? Are you a clone like us? "

The girl slightly bit her lips as if contemplating something in her head.

"I... I'm Sakura from Hidden Leaves... No, I'm not using a clone, I haven't got any chakra left to make any jutsu... "

"Hidden Leaves? Where is it? Jutsu? What is Jutsu? "

"You don't know about Hidden Leaves? "

Now Sakura's face completely paled as she realized that she might have been thrown into somewhere she didn't belong by the jutsu she was performing.

No... no it can't be... no, that's not possible...

She closed her eyes to calm herself, however the voice from Kaworu interrupted her futile attempt.

"You're not from this world, are you not, Sakura-chan? "

A curious stare of the angelic boy was upon her and made her very uncomfortable. His eyes shined as if he had just found the new amazing toy... No this wasn't good for Sakura at all...  
Sakura didn't even notice how this boy called her rather too friendly.

She glanced around, trying to averse his attention from her, pointing the large metal puppet looklike objects not far from them..

"What is that thing over there, Kaworu-san?

Kaworu blinked, looking at the direction, turning his face back with a smile.

"That is EVA 01 which you've just attacked before being unconscious."


	2. Chapter 2

2. **Kaworu Nagisa/Sakura-Naruto+Rebuilding of Evangelion crossover.**

Sakura abruptly felt a warm touch on her forehead and turned to look at Kaworu who was closing his eyes,

" Hm... Sakura-chan, you seem to be suffering from something for a long time, well someone rather. You've been feeling guilty and having nightmares because of him. He was your opponent. Hm... his name was S, Sasori? "

Her body stiffened as she heard the certain name from his mouth. Her face turned gloomy and Sakura looked down on the ground.

" You're so alike Shinji-kun. You have got such a gentle heart inside. You always blame on yourself about everything... You still blame on yourself for killing the man... but, I can tell you something you don't know... You actually saved the soul of the man... "

" What do you mean, I... "

" Do you still remember what Chiyo-san told you? "

A flash of memory came in her mind.

" Yes, she said Sasori had already known her next move but he didn't avoid... "

Kaworu nodded his head with closed eyes.

" He took his life because it was the only way to control his life after knowing a emotion called Love. "

Sakura's eyes widened in astonishment.

Kaworu opened his eyes, staring at her serenely.

" Have you ever wondered why he made the weakest part of his puppet body, his heart so visible to anyone? He was a very complicated man. He wished to have his eternal life but same time he wished someone to take his life. He turned himself into a doll so that he could remove his human weakness which made him crave someone who loved him like how his parents did by killing other humans. He could almost turn himself into completely a doll. but you turned himself back into a human during the fight... You evoked his emotion, showing him a unconditional love by risking your own life for Chiyo-san in front of his eyes. Did you know? You were the only one who hit his face or touched him after his parents were killed... That was what he has been wishing to have. . but he was scared at same time of being left alone once more like how his parents did even though it wasn't intentionally... Have you ever wondered why Sasori told about himself when you asked what he was? He even offered you to become like his own to understand him.

That wasn't actually a offer. That was his true wish... He wanted you to be with him because you were the only one he acknowledged and taught him the meaning of love.

He gave you the information you wanted as a reward because you fled his tortured soul after showing him the affection his own grandmother has been holding for him.

Sasori, the once doll learnt feelings by being loved by someone and turned into a human by loving someone.

Sakura gasped.

" Do you know who this person was? It was you, Sakura-chan. "

Kaworu smiled at her, stroking her cheek softly.

" You've also been blaming on youself that you were too weak that you couldn't save Sasuke-kun, your first love. but actually he left because he was scared of the strength of your unconditional love were capable. Do you remember how he brutally killed off ones who hurted you when you were 12 years old? He truly cared about you... but he wanted to avenge his own family. "

" You did rather clumsy confession to Naruto-kun, your team mate who has been in love with you, to avert his attention from saving Sasuke-kun because you believed that he was trying to save Sasuke-kun as you asked him to save him. You purposely made yourself so pathetic that Naruto-kun would be disappointed at you. You also used the sleeping bomb to those three shinobis so that they wouldn't get hurt by the fight against Sasuke-kun. You tried to kill Sasuke-kun by only yourself even though you still loved him... because you didn't want anyone get hurt by the fight did you? You don't care about your own life to save not only your loved ones but people. You know, Sakura-chan, you're actually a very special person because you've got the essence of Lillith in yourself which us, Adam always crave. "

" Lillith? "

" Yes, the origin of Eve, the mother of all nature, the most beautiful thing. "


End file.
